


Demigod Songs: Special Edition

by SilverStreaksofStardust



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: boyonfire, demigodsongs, it'skindofcringey, kisstheboy, nowthatireadwhatiwrotebackthen, ohwell, okaymaybealotofcrack, parodyofsongs, peoplecomebackfromthedeadandsing, slightcrack, solangeloisawesomeman, theworldisours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: Your favourite characters (and some which may not be your favourite) fight each other to the death... by singing! Watch as some demigods/titans/monsters resurrect from the dead to enter. Order your Demigod Songs: Special Edition CD today!





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have posted this fanfic on my FanFiction account on 01-30-16, but moved it over here because of the rules. 
> 
> Disclaimer: With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.). The songs used, such as 'Girl On Fire', 'Kiss the Girl', 'The World Is Ours' belong to their respectful owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I wrote this before Trials of Apollo went out. So characters such as Austin and Kayla from the Apollo Cabin may be portrayed differently. However, I have changed their last names to canon. And Butch and Kayla probably can't date (I don't even know their ages), but I'm not changing that anytime soon. Lol, so yeah.

Chiron looked around at the half-bloods solemnly. "As you know, I have called a _very_ important meeting."

"Yeah, even the Hypnos cabin stayed awake to hear!" an Ares kid added obnoxiously.

"Well, we decided to have a singing thing." Chiron ignored the looks of disbelief and murmuring. "This is very educational, and plus the Apollo Cabin argues that we hardly do anything fun."

"Fun? This is torture!" Connor moaned.

Some nodded in agreement.

"Whoa, this isn't torture!" Will protested.

"Obviously you will say that, Will. You're in the Apollo Cabin!" Another kid shouted.

Will paled, obviously nervous about the crowd.

"What if you can't sing?" Travis protested. "I want out!"

"Now, now," Chiron admonished. "Whoever is in Camp Half-Blood, they have to participate. No exceptions, unless you really are shy. Also, duets help, you know."

Percy looked over to Annabeth suggestively.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sighed, "I am _not_ going to do a duet with you."

"But why?" Percy sounded hurt.

"Because I _know_ you'll make us sing the SpongeBob theme song."

"It's very catchy! C'mon, Wise Girl, for me?"

Annabeth softened. "After falling with you, Percy, into Tartarus - " she paused for effect - "It still doesn't cloud my judgement. _No_."

Percy pouted. "Annabeth..."

Meanwhile, Piper and Jason were of course already planning a duet.

"'Good Time'!" Piper cheered, "Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl City!"

"I really like 'Say Something'," Jason added. "I mean, it's a great song."

"And romantic, and sad," Piper continued. "But - "

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Chiron quickly added. "You have to put on your own twist. Extra points. You can use props, costumes...and even enter more than once. That will give you an extra chance to win."

"Win?" The Ares Cabin looked excited. They were very competitive and loved winning.

"What's the prize?" Cecil asked.

"Excellent question, Mr. Markowitz." Chiron cleared his throat. "The prize is a date to any expensive restaurant, free of charge. _Anywhere_."

Percy waggled his eyebrows at Annabeth.

Hazel seemed intrigued, as Frank blushed, probably thinking of his own shyness when it comes to dating.

"What if you don't have a date?" Drew said. "Uh - not that _I_ don't have one. I'm just asking."

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Tanaka. Either invite someone or go alone."

"Or invite Leo Valdez!" Leo shouted. "Yeah, I can be anyone's date! As long as it's free food!"

Austin, a person from the Apollo Cabin, gave him an odd look. "Chiron, may I just include that who the judges will be?" Chiron nodded. "We decided that Kayla, and I will choose. After all, we have a good ear."

"What about Will?" Nico questioned. He was shorter than most half-bloods, so not many people could tell who it was from.

"I'm planning to sing with someone," Will hinted. Nobody noticed him giving Nico a subtle wink.

"Then the judges will be biased!" Mitch, a person from the Aphrodite Cabin protested.

"Not so. I mean, we all know Will's singing voice. He's so cautious," Kayla said. "I'll admit it's nice, but too predictable. I'm actually looking forward to hear Butch sing."

The son of Iris blushed. Everyone in the camp knew both of them were currently dating.

" _Biased, biased!_ " The Aphrodite Cabin was now chanting.

Austin yelled, "I'm here too, dummies! Don't worry, I hate Butch. He can't sing even if it'll save his life!"

Butch scowled, and turned a shade of angry red. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard me. Don't think I didn't hear you and Kayla attempt a duet of 'Kiss You' by One Direction."

Butch lunged at him, as chaos broke loose.


	2. Boy On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo, and his rendition of "Girl On Fire", by Alicia Keys.

**.: Boy On Fire :.**

Leo

* * *

Leo smiled brightly as he made his way to the middle of the stadium. "Hey, guys, so I'll just be singing 'Girl On Fire' by Alicia Keys, but change some of it. My version is 'Boy On Fire'. Oh, and don't hesitate to cheer or scream."

_He's just a boy and he's on fire_

_Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_

_He's living in a world and it's on fire_

_Feeling the catastrophe, but he knows he can fly away_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_

_He got both feet on the ground_

_And he's burning it down_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_

_He got his head in the clouds_

_And he's not backing down_

_This boy is on fire..._

_This boy is on fire..._

_He's walking on fire..._

_This boy is on fire..._

_Looks like a boy, but he's a flame_

_So bright, he can burn your eyes_

_Better look the other way_

_You can try but you'll never forget his name_

_He's on top of the world_

_Hottest of the hottest guys say_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh_

_We got our feet on the ground_

_And we're burning it down_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_

_Got our head in the clouds_

_And we're not coming down_

_This boy is on fire..._

_This boy is on fire..._

_He's walking on fire..._

_This boy is on fire..._

_Everybody stares, as he goes by_

_'Cause they can see the flame that's in his eyes_

_Watch him when he's lighting up the night_

_Nobody knows that he's a lonely guy_

_Which is weird 'cause he's super fly_

_But he gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

_This boy is on fire..._

_This boy is on fire..._

_He's walking on fire..._

_This boy is on fire..._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... [4x]_

_He's just a boy and he's on fire._

Leo finished, and the audience clapped. He felt on top of the world.

 _I'm on fire!_ he thought, pumping a fist in the air. Unfortunately, at that moment, his hands decided to blaze with flames. The audience thought that this was on purpose, so they cheered even louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, I know. I changed a lot in the song! (Note the sarcasm). Would you prefer just the lyrics, or added commentary, such as "Percy dropped the microphone as he did a guitar solo". Lol, something like that?


	3. The World Is Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty. Odd. And if we're being serious here, the plot is kind of meaningless. 
> 
> Disclaimer: With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.). The songs played throughout this story are not mine, however I changed some of the lyrics.
> 
> Try and follow along with these lyrics while listening to the song! I recommend it :)

**.: The World Is Ours :.**

Kronos; feat. Gaea {In the Background}

* * *

_Riding a wave chasing the sun_

_Only gets better when you're with someone (Accomplice)_

_Someone that you admire who takes your breath away_

_Well, while we're alive, we're living for today (Because those annoying demigods will kill us)_

_Tell me where you come from_

_You look like your hopes gone_

_I can tell you need someone evil today_

_Get into the rhythm_

_Forget all your problems_

_Why not let the Lethe River wash them all away?_

_I know you're here for (at least) one weekend_

_But girl there's no way your leaving (To the Underworld)_

_This is where it begins_

_Feels like we're stars in a movie_

_I'm Darth Vader and you're my crony_

_Just stop and take it all in_

_Riding a wave, chasing the sun_

_Only gets better when you're with someone_

_Someone that you admire who takes your breath away_

_Well, while we're alive, we're living for today_

_The world is ours, the world is ours (maniacal laughter)_

_Run out to the canyon_

_Destroy all of the mansions_

_Pretend that we were friends_

_Wouldn't that be cool? (But weird because you're my mother)_

_Back down to the ocean (Poseidon)_

_Throw things at the dolphins_

_We can have it all just me and you_

_I know you're here for (at least) one weekend_

_But girl there's no way you're leaving_

_This is where it begins_

_Feels like we're stars in a movie_

_I'm Darth Vader and you're my crony_

_Just stop and take it all in_

_Riding a wave, chasing the sun_

_Only gets better when you're with someone_

_Someone that you admire who takes your breath away_

_Well, while we're young, we're living for today_

_The world is ours, the world is ours_

_The world is ours_

_La la la la la la la laa_

_Let's put out the sunlight_

_We'll take over Olympus tonight_

_We can plan it from dusk till dawn_

_Escape away free before Zeus can see_

_We won't always be alive_

_Riding a wave, chasing the sun_

_Only gets better when you're with someone_

_Someone that you admire who takes your breath away_

_Well, while we're alive, we're living for today_

_The world is ours, the world is ours_

_The world is ours (x3)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This song is (obviously): The World Is Ours, by Eleven Past One
> 
> I know that some words don't rhyme, but I don't want to change the lyrics, LOL.


	4. Kiss the Boy

**.: Kiss the Boy :.**

Percy and Jason (singing about Solangelo)

* * *

_There you see him_

_Sitting there across the way_

_He don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about him_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the boy_

_Yes, you want him_

_Look at him, you know you do_

_Possible he wants you too_

_There is one way to ask him_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the boy_

_Let's sing louder! (Percy)_

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the boy_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the boy_

_Now's your moment_

_Sitting under the stars and moon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_He don't say a word_

_And he won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the boy_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those of you who don't watch Disney (which, if true, I am choking from disbelief), this is 'Kiss the Girl, from The Little Mermaid.
> 
> Nico is totally Ariel, lol. I know I didn't change much of the lyrics, but I have a serious problem with Solangelo :/ I love the real story of 'The Little Mermaid'. I mean, either people say it's sad or stupid, but I have to say that unrequited love is an interesting subject...


End file.
